One More Murder
by Lyra Matsuoka
Summary: Queen Serenity ruled over a utopian kingdom and lost her people, her loved ones and her life in an instant. A reflective piece from Queen Serenity's point of view just before her death. Written for the 3rd SMRFF Lyric Wheel.


This one-shot was written for the SMRFF Lyric Wheel, concluded on June 7th- 8th. YAY Lyric Wheel! The theme was 'A Sorta Fairytale.'  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. Not the song I was given, not the character(s) I used. I do, however, own this fabulous collection of burned CD's. I am a hard-core criminal.  
  
One More Murder By Lyra Matusoka  
  
Rated PG  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* One more murder in this town, Don't mean a thing just lock your doors And drive around.  
  
One more murder in this town, Don't worry the rain will Wash the chalk marks from the ground. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This is not the end.  
  
Years of battles, of struggle, of history repeating itself have taught me that. It will never be the end. The End is a basic and unimaginative conclusion, and those two words are unworthy of the radiant future that shines unequalled in the distance.  
  
No, no, this is not *the* end. But it is my end. I know that now. All that I have built, ruled, developed is now dust; fallen away into oblivion. Moreover, it is as much my fault as anyone else's. That is what hurts the most. The nagging voice saying that I am to blame, that I might have stopped this brutality if I had been a bit quicker, slightly stronger.  
  
The End; those two words are growing in my mind. That is how faerie stories are concluded. Tales of princesses and peasant maids, of princes, forests, knights and elves that always close the same way. "And they lived Happily Ever After. The End."  
  
I wonder why no one ever thought to write the truth. I laugh at myself as the thought enters my head. The reason is obvious enough. The truth is far too depressing. No one wants to read of real life and real endings. They want to believe that all things bright and wonderful are possible, that people fall in the deepest kind of love forever and that good always triumphs over evil.  
  
I wanted to believe that.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Saturday night, shots ring out, Add one to the body count. You come alive to see another's end. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I told myself, in the darkest nights preceding this fateful day, that my world would not end because I would not allow it to do so. As I lay awake, pondering the courses of action available to me, I decided simply that I would not lose. That was the best and most concise course of action. I would not lose. The strategy was simple and straightforward, and it carried with it the promise of hope.  
  
As the stars moved slowly along their ecliptic, I searched for an answer. I read ancient tomes and consulted with the wisest of my people. I sought help from far off lands and consulted with the rulers of the other planets.  
  
All in vain.  
  
Or so it seemed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Plead it to a lesser count, D.A. says without a doubt, In 3-5 you're on the streets again.  
  
One more murder in this town Don't mean a thing You get accustomed to the sound *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The attack came with the setting sun. The world was cloaked in darkness as a great evil spread across our kingdom, seeking, wanting, starving. I heard my people scream, some in surprise, many in terror. I watched from above as the battle began - the final battle for the kingdom I had safeguarded for so many years. The senshi sprang into action, fighting as bravely and as valiantly as they knew how. My soldiers rushed to the defense of my castle as the pillars shattered and ceilings caved in. My people stood bravely, fighting with stones, weapons retrieved from the dead, their hands if they had nothing else.  
  
And the sound. The sounds of metal clashing against metal, of flesh meeting stone...and the anguished screaming of my people as they railed against this invading force - the resonance of their cries beat against my ears as I fought along side them, striving to preserve the home I had worked so long and so hard to protect.  
  
One by one my people were cut down, murdered by a force they did not understand or deserve. The senshi fell. The Prince of the Earth was destroyed protecting my only child from his citizens. And finally, my daughter joined the ranks of the dead, perhaps by her own hand.  
  
And so it was that I unleashed the power of the Silver Millennium. Liquid silver burned through my veins, changing my blood to magic. I watched as my enemies were vaporized and whatever was left of my kingdom was reduced to dust and rubble. The power of the Silver Crystal poured through me, and I became one with the power of the moon. And while that energy raced through me, I prayed that my daughter and her loved ones would fly from this place of death and destruction to a far distant future.  
  
With that wish, I destroyed my enemies, my home and myself.  
  
I felt the magic leave my body, felt it drain my life force as I watched my enemies fall. And as my enemies were trapped inside the Crystal so too were my loved ones. I bound their lives with the power of the Silver Millennium and thrust them away from the pain and destruction they had known.  
  
There is marble beneath me now, though I do not remember falling. The stars are crystal clear above me. I have sent my subjects to the future, to a time that is different if not safer. Now I am alone, alone amongst the ruins of my faerie-tale city; the only person who will remember this time and place for many thousands of years to come.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* One more murder in this town Block off the street and Wrap the crime scene tape around. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Silver Millennium and the Moon Kingdom itself were a childhood dream. I saw the palace and the city as I grew. I walked through the streets of my metropolis in my sleep, felt the pulse of the city and knew that this was my destiny. This was my fate, and I embraced that dream, for it was hope and light. It was all things bright and beautiful.  
  
It was a faerie tale, a crystal dream. But I believed in it. And because I believed so strongly, others came to deem it worthy. I tried to make this planet a heaven, a harmonious place of laughter and music and light. In many ways I succeeded. I hold that precious truth to my heart, for those successes are mine alone. Those who follow me will always remember our defeat. I will be the keeper of our success.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Hosanna! Hosanna! I can't feel a thing at all! Hosanna! Hosanna! I can't feel a thing! I can't feel a thing at all! *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The last night that I reigned over the Silver Millennium, the last day that I stood upon my balcony and looked over the lights of a shining city, I dreamed again. I dreamed of a golden warrior, standing true and strong throughout the centuries. I saw a young woman in uniform, armed with a scepter, her friends and guards standing alongside. I saw a queen encased in crystal, and the senshi who lay beside her. And I saw a warrior in a white cloak, standing above a roiling mass of energy. In this last vision, the woman looked at me with eyes so like my own and smiled. She promised herself a golden future for the ones that she loved.  
  
That is the faerie tale. That golden future is my faerie tale.  
  
But it is not enough.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Saturday night you're going out Parking lot, a figure come about Feel a piece click against your head. Pleading to his sympathy, "Take the car, I got a family" You hear a laugh, "It don't mean shit to me." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I am alone now, as alone as I was when I founded this kingdom.  
  
The Senshi of Silence has come and gone, seen me and turned her back on me. All those I loved have fought, fallen and been sent to a distant time and place where they will create their own faerie tale world rather than live in one of my making.  
  
I have done what needed doing, and my part has been played as well as I knew how to play it. The future is no longer mine to protect. I have given my beloved ones up to the future. It is theirs now - theirs to build, to cherish and to safeguard.  
  
I leave it to them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* One more murder in this town *~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
